REGULAR SHOW A-Z
by JadeAnn1123
Summary: A is for the most AMAZING show ever! Since there's absolutely nothing regular about REGULAR SHOW, I propose that we change the title to...Amazing Show instead! B is for BENSON, the park's manager. Although he's a gumball machine, he's as sour as the gym socks living inside your locker! C is for COOL POLICE, cops that make sure you don't get to cool for school. SAY WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

A is for the most AMAZING show ever! Since there's absolutely nothing regular about REGULAR SHOW, I propose that we change the title to...Amazing Show instead!

B is for BENSON, the park's manager. Although he's a gumball machine, he's as sour as the gym socks living inside your locker!

C is for COOL POLICE, cops that make sure you don't get to cool for school. SAY WHAT?!

D is for DEATH-KWON-DO! Learning this epic martial art-with moves like Death Punch and the Death Block-requires you to sport mullet and wear cutoffs. Er,nice legs,bro!

E is for EXTREME EXPLOSIONS courtesy of Mordecai and Rigby's mishaps!

F is for FUTURE MORDECAI AND RIGBY, who taught their present versions how jam like a boss! Why are they British?!

G is for GARRETT BOBBY FERGUSON, the floating talking head who was once the best Broken Bonez player. Whoa, where are his arms and legs, though?!

H is for HAMBONING! This is perfect for driving your evil siblings insane!

I is for INTENSE VIDEOGAMING. The thing Mordecai and Rigby are sooo boss at!

J is for the JAMMIN' SONGS from the show! Listen to "Summertime Loving, Loving in the Summer(time)" and "Party Tonight!" LSS, here we come!

K is for the KILLER HOTDOGS that Rigby tried to grill. You'll never look at hotdogs the same way again.

L is for LSS we get whenever we listen to the show's song! (See J.)

M is for the coolest blue jay in the world, MORDECAI!

N is for the NEVER-ENDING fun and randomness of the Regular Show!

O is for OOOOOOH!-the duo's favorite catchphrase.

P is for the PARK where Mordecai and Rigby work. Or where they pretend to work, anyway.

Q is for the QUACKING baby ducks that combine and turn into a HUGE duck! Awesome!

R is for the raddest raccoon in this side of the universe, RIGBY!

S is for SKIPS! DYK? Skips was formerly known as WALKS? He changed it because he always...wait for it...SKIPS!

T is for TEAMWORK! Mordecai and Rigby may always get themselves into a mess but the bros are always there to get each other out of trouble.

U is for the UNICORNS that trashed Mordecai and Rigby's room! And we though they were nice!

V is for the VICTORIOUS feeling Mordecai get whenever he beats Rigby in a game.

W is for the WACKY CHARACTERS in the show. Not only is there a gumball machine, there's also a lollipop human (Pops) and a ghost who has a hand sticking out of his head (High-five ghost)! WTW award, please!

X is for the X-CITING (Give me a break!) episodes! One minute they're raking leaves, the next, they're boss battling a gigantic eyeball!

Y is for YOLO. Mordecai and Rigby would probably say this is they were real teen hipsters!

Z is for the ZERO times Mordecai and Rigby did their work. Poor Benson!


	2. Chapter 2

A is for the most AMAZING show ever! Since there's absolutely nothing regular about REGULAR SHOW, I propose that we change the title to...Amazing Show instead!

B is for BENSON, the park's manager. Although he's a gumball machine, he's as sour as the gym socks living inside your locker!

C is for COOL POLICE, cops that make sure you don't get to cool for school. SAY WHAT?!

D is for DEATH-KWON-DO! Learning this epic martial art-with moves like Death Punch and the Death Block-requires you to sport mullet and wear cutoffs. Er,nice legs,bro!

E is for EXTREME EXPLOSIONS courtesy of Mordecai and Rigby's mishaps!

F is for FUTURE MORDECAI AND RIGBY, who taught their present versions how jam like a boss! Why are they British?!

G is for GARRETT BOBBY FERGUSON, the floating talking head who was once the best Broken Bonez player. Whoa, where are his arms and legs, though?!

H is for HAMBONING! This is perfect for driving your evil siblings insane!

I is for INTENSE VIDEOGAMING. The thing Mordecai and Rigby are sooo boss at!

J is for the JAMMIN' SONGS from the show! Listen to "Summertime Loving, Loving in the Summer(time)" and "Party Tonight!" LSS, here we come!

K is for the KILLER HOTDOGS that Rigby tried to grill. You'll never look at hotdogs the same way again.

L is for LSS we get whenever we listen to the show's song! (See J.)

M is for the coolest blue jay in the world, MORDECAI!

N is for the NEVER-ENDING fun and randomness of the Regular Show!

O is for OOOOOOH!-the duo's favorite catchphrase.

P is for the PARK where Mordecai and Rigby work. Or where they pretend to work, anyway.

Q is for the QUACKING baby ducks that combine and turn into a HUGE duck! Awesome!

R is for the raddest raccoon in this side of the universe, RIGBY!

S is for SKIPS! DYK? Skips was formerly known as WALKS? He changed it because he always...wait for it...SKIPS!

T is for TEAMWORK! Mordecai and Rigby may always get themselves into a mess but the bros are always there to get each other out of trouble.

U is for the UNICORNS that trashed Mordecai and Rigby's room! And we though they were nice!

V is for the VICTORIOUS feeling Mordecai get whenever he beats Rigby in a game.

W is for the WACKY CHARACTERS in the show. Not only is there a gumball machine, there's also a lollipop human (Pops) and a ghost who has a hand sticking out of his head (High-five ghost)! WTW award, please!

X is for the X-CITING (Give me a break!) episodes! One minute they're raking leaves, the next, they're boss battling a gigantic eyeball!

Y is for YOLO. Mordecai and Rigby would probably say this is they were real teen hipsters!

Z is for the ZERO times Mordecai and Rigby did their work. Poor Benson!


End file.
